


gone in your arms

by mminamoto



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, My First Work in This Fandom, hospital death, idek, idek what to tag, just be careful, might make you cry, out of character killua zoldyck, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mminamoto/pseuds/mminamoto
Summary: in a fight with illumi, gon manages to get hurt.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	gone in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't watched hxh in awhile so excuse the inaccuracy if there is any

gon was hit by illumi's pin, right in the chest.

"gon!" killua yelled, running towards him.

gon held his hand to his chest. "killua..."

"gon, stay awake." killua said, putting gon on his back.

"kil," illumi started. "he's not going to make it. just come home."

"why would i come home with you?!" killua yelled. killua turned away from illumi and started walking as fast as he could.

"killua, i'm tired." the boy with the green hair said.

"gon, keep your eyes open for me." killua said. "good thing we're close to a hospital."

* * *

gon laid in the hospital bed, killua sitting next to him.

"gon..." killua mumbled, fidgeting with his hands.

"i'm gonna be okay, killua." gon said. "i always am."

"yeah. i guess you're right." the boy with the snowy white hair replied.

"i'm going to go to sleep." gon said. "good night, killua."

"good night, gon." killua hugged gon, just in case.

"mm.." gon whispered. but when killua let go, he touched gon's pulse and didn't feel it. he kept checking in different places, there was no pulse.

"gon..?" killua muttered. "gon?!"

but gon didn't answer. his body was limp. killua felt tears run down his face. god damn it.


End file.
